Scènes de presque ménages
by Osekkai
Summary: Klaine - Parce que je pense réellement qu'il manque un couple gay dans la série de M6.
1. Autographe

Alors que Kurt écrivait sa liste de course, Blaine entra dans la cuisine et fouilla partout.

_Que fais-tu ? Marmonna le chanteur sans relever les yeux de son papier.  
_Tu n'aurais pas vu mon autographe de Tim Tebow ?  
_Noon...

Kurt ne l'écoutait plus vraiment et tentait de se concentrer afin de savoir ce qu'il manquait à leur petit nid d'amour... Mais le bouclé s'énervait peu à peu et commençait à mettre vraiment sans dessus dessous la cuisine.

_Blaine, pitié, tu veux bien te calmer ?  
_Mais je l'avais laissé sur le plan de travail ! Se plaignit le brun.  
_Tu dois te tromper alors, puisqu'il n'est pas là !

Blaine continuait de s'agiter dans son dos. Le châtain retourna sa feuille pour continuer à écrire et tomba nez à nez avec le quaterback des Jets de New-York. Déglutissant en voyant la signature faite au feutre noir, il plaqua sa main sur le papier. Il n'avait pas fait attention, il pensait que ce n'était qu'une simple feuille volante, au pire un prospectus. La panique l'envahit et d'une voix tremblante, les deux mains cachant l'autographe, il murmura :

_Blaine, serre moi dans tes bras et dis moi que tu m'aime...  
_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Soupira son amant en l'enlaçant vaguement, le regard papillonnant dans la pièce.

Kurt inspira longuement, le coeur battant lourdement.

_D-dis moi que tu m'aimes...  
_Moui, je t'aime. Tu le sais...

Le chanteur n'en était plus très sûr...Comment est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il avait crayonné sur ce maudit autographe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
C'est la première fois que je change de sujet. J'hésitais car j'avais peur de mal cerner les personnages, je voulais pas trop m'éloigner des originaux... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Autographe, la suite et fin ?

Kurt se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son petit ami assis sur le canapé.

_Tu compte bouder encore longtemps ?

Quand Blaine tourna la tête vers lui, le châtain fit la petite moue triste qui le faisait craqué à chaque fois mais ce soir, le bouclé secoua la tête et l'ignora royalement.

_Blaine, pitié ! S'indigna Kurt en venant s'assoir près de lui. Ca fait trois jours ! Trois jours que tu me fais la tête ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu me pardonne... Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Suite au silence, il continua :

_Je t'ai cuisiné tous les plats que tu adores, je me suis occupé du ménage, de la lessive... des courses. J'ai même nettoyé ta voiture en short et débardeur pour te faire craquer ! Avoua-t-il en rougissant. Tu ne me touches plus, tu sais combien ça m'a couté de porter ces sous-vêtements ? Si on peut qualifier ça de vêtement parce que vraiment... Blaine, par l'amour du ciel, parle moi ! J'agonise là !

Kurt s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis gonfla ses joues d'exaspération. Il sortit ensuite un petit carnet rouge de son veston et le posa sur les genoux de son amant.

_Voila, c'est ma dernière carte : Tous mes autographes des princesses Disney.  
_Même celui de Raiponce ? Murmura enfin le brun après une petite hésitation.

Kurt soupira de soulagement et sourit :  
_Même celui de Raiponce.

Le bouclé ouvrit le petit livré : Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige, Belle, Aurore, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Ariel, Kida, Tiana, Esméralda, Wendy, Mégara, Mulan et bien sür, Raiponce

_Wendy, Mégara, Esméralda et Mulan ne sont pas des princesses tu sais ?  
_Elles le sont par leur courage, affirma Kurt. Tu me pardonnes alors ? Ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Blaine sembla réléchir, il regarda de nouveau la collection de signature puis il dit tout en se levant :  
_On verra.

* * *

Voilà, puisque plusieurs ont demandé à savoir la suite, je m'y suis risqué. Je vois très mal Blaine en vouloir pendant un long moment à Kurt donc ce n'était pas très évident à écrire. Mais j'espère que ça vous ira.

Oui, Kurt a voulu se la jouer sexy en lavant la voiture de Blaine en tenue courte (toute en gardant un côté très esthétique, hein ?) et en portant des sous-vêtements sexy (plutôt féminins, j'imagine...) pour que son amant arrête de bouder.

Sinon, je pense que les autres chapitres que je posterai n'auront pas toujours de rapport entre eux. Je le préciserai en début de chapitre.


	3. Tapette à souris

Blaine et Kurt avaient invité Finn, Burt et Carole à manger. Ils avaient donc aménagé leur sous-sol qui servait de garage, ouvert les deux grandes portes et dressé une belle table.

Alors que Kurt était partit cherché un plat de melons, Finn observa la pièce. Leur 4x4 et la petite 107 jaune de Blaine étaient garées dehors pour l'occasion. Le sous-sol avec une forme de L : une partie pour garé les deux voitures et la seconde servaient de buanderie. Tout était parfaitement rangé, la machine à lavé et le sèche-linge bien aligné, des étagères avec quelques boites de conserve et des packs de bouteille d'eau et de lait. Plus loin, deux planches de surf accrochées aux murs, deux vélos aussi et, oh ! Une moto cross ! Elle était rutilante, rouge, avec un casque... Non deux.

Finn sourit, Kurt lui avait déjà parlé que Blaine et lui aimaient bien se faire des virées à moto, loin de tout.  
Son regard se posa ensuite sur une tapette à souris. Cela ne l'étonna guère, vu que son demi-frère en avait la phobie. Cependant, il y en avait beaucoup, un peu partout et pas toujours visible. Mais une n'échappa pas à son regard car...

_Eh bien Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? S'enquit Blaine en lui apportant un verre.  
_T'as une souris de prise !

Le plus grand attrapa la tapette avec le petit cadavre et l'agita sous le nez du bouclé. Celui-ci blémit.

_T-tu devrais la reposer...  
_Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu en as peur ?

Finn ne sourit que plus belle et poursuivit Blaine dans tout le garage avec la plaquette de de bois. Soudain, Kurt apparut de nulle part, un lourd plat de melons dans les bras. Il se figea et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent d'horreur.

_Oup's..., firent Blaine et Finn d'une même voix.

Finn aurait voulu s'éloigner et jeter la souris morte, mais il aurait fallu contourner un Kurt qui... Se mit à hurler. Son cri était strident, plus aiguë que ceux de Rachel et plus fort aussi. Il put entendre Blaine soupirer un « Eh voilà... Super... ».

Son demi-frère devint rouge, même violet...

_Hey ! Kurt, elle est morte tu sais ? Tenta-t-il.

Mais rien ni fit et Carole dut rattraper le plat in extremis. Kurt se mit à sautiller en poussant d'autres cris hystériques et Finn était toujours planté sur place, l'objet de la terreur du châtain en main. Burt finit par agir, attrapa la tapette et partit la jeter, évitant de justesse un coup donné par son fils sous la panique. L'homme savait maintenant comment réagir face à ses moments de crise. Kurt pouvait être dangereux quand il était effrayé comme ça et il fallait se montrer rassurant mais ferme.

Quand Burt revint, Finn suppliait un Kurt en larme de le pardonner. Blaine avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules tremblante.

_T'inquiète, bébé... C'est pas grave d'avoir peur des souris... La musophobie est très rependu, tu sais ? ... Tu as des nausées ? Tentait son amant.

Kurt secoua la tête en reniflant et s'essuya les joues.

_Kurt, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié... Et j'étais bloqué... Je pouvais pas passer... Et... Et...  
_C'est bon, Finn... J'aurai du la voir plus tôt et la jeter...  
_Kurt, mon chéri, il faudrait penser à soigner ça, tu sais ?  
_J'ai déjà essayé Carole... Les seules "souris" qu'il supporte, c'est Fievel(1)...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Kurt et celui-ci, penaud, marmonna :  
_Quoi ? ... Il est mignon... Non ?

* * *

(1) : Suis-je la seul à adorer Fievel, la souris ? Il est si mignon avec sa casquette de... euh... de marin, je crois ?

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les souris, au contraire, j'aimerai bien en avoir une... (mais j'ai déjà un chat asocial et un chien beaucoup trop joueur) et que je déteste les tapettes ! (ou tout autre ustensile pouvant tuer un animal !)

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Finn, et aussi sa relation avec Kurt ! Que ce soit amoureuse ou fraternel, à la limite des deux peut-être ?  
J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Chevreuil

Alors que Blaine attendait Kurt avec le reste des New Direction, son petit ami arriva, les yeux humides et le nez rouge. L'ancien Warbler se jeta presque à ses côtés :

"Hey ! Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Ses beaux vêtements de marques étaient tachés d'auréoles rougeâtre et de croûtes de terre séchée... Bizarrement, le reste du groupe s'était aussi approché, friand d'en savoir plus. Kurt renifla et dit :

"J'ai renversé un chevreuil et..."

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans le petit groupe. Mercedes les calma d'un geste.

"Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle.  
_Et il était encore vie mais... très... Très mal en point, continua-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. J'ai appelé mon père, il m'a dit de... De l'achevé..."

Blaine resta silencieux et se contenta de l'enlacer tendrement afin de le réconforté tandis que l'indignation montait chez une certaine soliste...

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, tu aurai pu faire attention ! S'écria Rachel  
_C'est mal de tuer les animaux... Tu aimerais qu'un chevreuil te roule dessus ? Si ça se trouve avant de partir, il a dit à son fils : "Je reviens tout de suite, Bambi" mais il ne reviendra jamais"

La petite troupe se tourna vers Brittany et Santana lui dit doucement :  
_Britt', Bambi n'est pas un chevreuil.  
_Ah bon ?"

On finit par l'ignorer et Mercedes prit la main de Kurt.  
_J'imagine que cela a du être dur et...  
_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas évité ?" Continua Rachel.

Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

"Je... J'étais un peu ailleurs, je l'ai pas vu arrivé...  
_La preuve qu'il faut toujours être attentif en voiture, marmonna Artie avec un regard entendu avec Mike.  
_J'ai fait _Zig_, pensant qu'il allait faire _Zag_ mais...Mais il a aussi fait _Zig..."_

Les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, Kurt revivait la scène en détail et sa meilleure amie resserra l'étreinte de ses paumes.

"Chut, c'est rien. Tu as réussi à le...  
_Tuer ?" Compléta Puck avec un sourire.

Kurt secoua vaguement la tête.

"Comment ?" Firent-il tous d'une même voix, sauf Blaine qui restait encore silencieux.

Le châtain balbutia, bredouilla, des trémolos dans les voix et les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"Ne me dit pas que tu l'as laissé agoniser sur la route ? Fit la juive d'un air outré.  
_Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je... "

Il se tourna vers son 4x4 rutilant. Toutes les bouches des New Direction s'ouvrirent en un O parfait.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

Rachel.

"Ça devient glauque, là..."

Quinn

"Tu es sûr ? Et ton père ? Et le sol de ta voiture ?"

Mercedes.

"Il est encore en vie ?"

Tina.

"Je peux aller le caresser ?"

Brittanie.

"Hors de question."

Santana, Finn et Rachel.

Kurt inspira longuement et continua :  
_Je l'ai emmené chez un vétérinaire... Il est encore en vie mais... On ne sait pas encore s'il va survivre..."

Le soulagement fut palpable chez ses amis et les yeux de Kurt se remplirent encore de larmes.

"Et pourquoi l'avoir emmené au lycée ?" S'enquit Sam.

Personne ne vit Blaine se diriger vers la voiture et observer la bête endormi à l'arrière de la voiture du chanteur. Kurt leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul chez lui mais qu'il n'y avait personne en ce jour de travail et qu'il espérait pouvoir le cacher dans la salle de chant pendant les cours.

Rachel eut un grand sourire.

"D'accord, nous allons t'aider à l'emmener. il faudra juste cacher les partitions pour éviter qu'il les mange. Et J'enverrais Finn lui amener de l'eau pendant les pauses.  
_Hey, pourquoi moi ?  
_Moi je pourrais le garder, les profs disent que j'aurais de meilleurs notes en séchant les cours.  
_J'ai normalement une heure de maths quand Brittany à son entrainement de Pom-pom'. J'la remplacerai ! Intervint Puck.  
_Mike et moi, on a pas cours entre onze heure et midi, et on a nos boites déjeuné, on restera la, le temps que Britt' aille manger." Fit Tina.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus ils s'organisaient pour que le chevreuil ne soit jamais seul dans la salle du Glee club. Touché, Kurt sourit en serra Mercedes et Brittany contre lui.

"Merci." Souffla-t-il.

Quand il fut écarté d'elles, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière. Blaine l'embrassa derrière l'oreille et lui murmura :  
_Et moi, je t'aiderai à laver ta voiture ce week-end. Comme ça, j'ai une excuse pour le passer avec toi."

Kurt frémit longuement et se dit qu'il avait vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Même si seul, ils n'étaient pas parfait, ensemble, ils étaient géniaux.

* * *

Voila, je sais, ça fait pas très scène de ménage, mais comme l'indique le titre : scène de **_"presque"_** ménage.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue que c'est assez niais tout ça quand même... Et j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Schuester quand il le verra, le chevreuil, en train de grignoter les devoirs de Santana et caliné par Brittany.


	5. Shampoing

Blaine était euphorique. Kurt venait de lui autoriser l'accès à sa... Salle de bain !

A chaque fois qu'il avait du dormir chez les Hummel-Hudson ("du", ce n'était pas vraiment une obligation mais un plaisir, même s'il dormait dans la chambre d'ami), il utilisait la salle de bain de Finn... Eh oui.

Cela signifiait donc : Des bouteilles de shampoing vide depuis des mois, des traces de moisissure à certains endroits, des poils-cheveux-objet non identifié aussi... De l'humidité à gogo, le plafond trempé (?), le rideau de douche aux taches suspectes et surtout, pas de tapis de douche (ou s'il y en avait un, on ne préférait ne pas marcher dessus).

Mais depuis peu, il avait l'autorisation de dormir avec Kurt au sous-sol (sur un matelas gonflable, évidemment...) et pour éviter de remonter en pyjama (c'est-à-dire : caleçon à motif plus ou moins étrange), Blaine avait demandé, ou plutôt supplié, de pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain de son petit ami.

D'abord hésitant, Kurt mordilla sa jolie lèvre inférieure avant de hocher positivement la tête. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun et il claqua un baiser sur sa joue.

Il manqua de crier de joie, d'hystérie, en découvrant la dite salle de bain : Dans les tons vert d'eau (magnifique !), le vasque sublime était nickel, sans aucune trace d'eau, la baignoire était si propre que l'on pouvait se voir dedans, la petite cabine de douche aussi... Les grands miroirs ne comportaient aucune trace de doigt, éclaboussure, dentifrice. Sa brosse à dent (bleu) était d'ailleurs dans une sorte de verre (on aurait dit du cristal !), le dentifrice sous forme de tour et non de tube malléable. Rien ne traînait inutilement. Tout était rangé celui un ordre, de couleur pour les flacons autour de la baignoire, alphabétique dans l'armoire à pharmacie...

Le seul petit problème était le nombre incalculable de bouteille de shampoing, gel douche, crème (pour le corps, ou/et cheveux), démêlant, produit anti-(tout ce qui pouvait exister), tous classés par couleur et Blaine crut déceler le drapeau gay... Ou l'arc-en-ciel, à choisir.

Au moins, dans la salle de bain de Finn, il y avait deux bouteille : Une pour les cheveux, le plus bas prix, saveur Noix de coco, et une pour le corps, à la fraise... Là, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des parfums... Goyave, OK. Papaye, OK. Bergamote, euh... OK. Asiminier trilobé, euh... Cynorrhodon, Nèfle, Kaki, Plaquebière, Combava, Kumquat ? Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Ok... Zen, Blaine... Zen..._

C'est vrai, il n'avait qu'à prendre le plus basique...

Kurt lui avait dit qu'il prenait sa douche dans la baignoire et que le seul problème était le manque de rideau, seule une paroi de verre empêchait l'eau de tremper la pièce, puisque la cabine de douche ne disposait pas d'eau chaude. _  
_

Il mit donc l'eau à chauffer dans la baignoire et observa son reflet quelques instant. Evidemment, il n'avait pas dormi sur le matelas mais dans le lit, avec Kurt. Ils avaient parlé toute la nuit, se créant un avenir ensemble, rêvant de maison, enfant, chien, chat, poisson rouge, vêtements de luxe. Ils avaient rapidement dérivé sur des sujets plus intimes, plus physique, sans jamais aller trop loin...

Le bouclé se déshabilla et posa ses vêtements sur une chaise en bois, peinte en bleu. Il monta dans la baignoire et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Il profita un moment de la chaleur avant de se pencher sur la ribambelle de shampoings... Tiens, un vrai "bar" à shampoing.

_Zen... _

Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ferma les yeux et prit une bouteille au hasard. Elle s'ouvrit dans un "_pop_" particulier et Blaine allait s'en verser dans la main quand il entendit un cri strident qui fit trembler le sous-sol.

"NAAAN ! PAS CELUI LA !"

Le bruit des pas précipité de Kurt résonna et il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Stoppé dans son geste, Blaine ouvrit la bouche et Kurt eut la décence de rougir.

"C'est mon spécial volume intense au extrait de chou-fleur brésilien, hyper cher, hyper rare et il m'en reste presque plus !" Confia-t-il en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains et remettant le bouchon au plus vite. "Touche pas !"

Les joues de Blaine rosirent et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce qu'il était nu, ça c'était certain, ensuite parce que la bouille outré, légèrement paniqué, de Kurt était adorable et surtout, parce qu'il était si près...

"Et si... Tu me disais lequel prendre ?"

Kurt le regarda, sembla se rendre compte de la situation et lui tourna le dos au plus vite, cramoisie.

"C-ça dépend, tu as quel type de cheveux ?  
_... Kurt..., soupira doucement Blaine.  
_'Ui ?"

La gène de Kurt semblait être à son apogée, le brun pouvait apercevoir le bout de ses oreilles rouge.

"Ce serait plus pratique si tu me rejoignais, il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux. Tu pourras même garder une certaine distance."

Il put voir le dos de Kurt se raidir d'appréhension.

"Tu n'es pas obligé... Mais c'est pas juste que tu m'ai vu nu, alors que je n'ai pu voir que tes bras et mollets, même s'ils me plaisent énormément.  
_Si mon père nous surprend...  
_Tant pis ?"

Il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt tentant pour Kurt, mais la peur lui tordait le ventre... Il souffla un faible OK avant de retirer sa chemise de nuit.

(Attention, description de corps)

Blaine fondit devant la cambrure de son dos et sa peau laiteuse. Son petit _Porcelain... _La courbure de sa nuque appelait les baisers, car son cou était fin et doux, aussi blanc que la neige.

Il sourit quand son petit ami jeta son pyjama en boule dans un coin. Le stresse le rendait soit très méticuleux, soit très négligeant. Et Blaine l'aimait encore plus quand il était négligeant...

Son regard s'attarda sur ses fesses, aussi blanche que le reste mais comparé aux autres, c'était harmonieux. Elles semblaient encore plus douces que sa gorge, fermes et rebondies  
Kurt n'osait pas se retourner, lui faire face.

"Kurt ? Regarde moi ?"

Le châtain se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui. Le sang stagnait au niveau de ses joues.

"Ton _verso_ me plait beaucoup, tu sais ? Mais j'aimerais bien aussi voir le _recto_..."

Kurt rougit davantage (si, si, c'était possible) et se tourna lentement vers le soliste. Ses bras se tenaient l'un l'autre contre son torse, par pudeur et surtout, pour se "protéger". Blaine sourit tendrement. Il était parfait, tout simplement. Son regard se posa enfin sur le triangle sombre entre ses cuisses et il eut aussitôt l'eau à la bouche.

Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

"Approche, mon ange."

Oui, c'était un ange. Pur par la blancheur de sa peau, par sa virginité (pas de tatouage, ni de piercing, ni de petit ami avant lui. Cela, Blaine était plutôt fier d'être le premier,_ The first_).

Par instinct, Kurt apporta ses mains pour cacher son entre-jambe et Blaine n'en sourit que plus belle.

"Je ne mords pas.  
_Bien sur que si."

Blaine lui sortit son expression la plus outré. Kurt s'approcha et lui montra l'autre côté de sa gorge : Suçons, traces de morsures...

"J'appelle ça... Mordiller.  
_Mais bien sur..."

Kurt semblait se détendre peu à peu et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. D'un geste, il mit ses cheveux en arrière. Blaine le trouvait d'autant plus magnifique et, dans un élan d'amour, le prit dans ses bras.

Le châtain s'était automatiquement figé, raide comme un bout de bois (ou comme Blaine quand il pensait à Kurt à certain moment...). Ne s'en formalisant pas, l'ancien Warbler vint déposer de léger baisers contre sa carotide.

"D'accord, je dois avouer que j'aime dévorer les choses vivantes."

Kurt sembla ahuri et il se justifia :

"Dévorer, c'est faire l'amour. Non ?"

Le jeune Hummel manqua de défaillir et déglutit difficilement.

"On-... On peut voir ça comme ça..." Bredouilla-t-il en attrapant un shampoing. "Je ne devais pas t'aider pour _ça_ ?  
_C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte que tu me lave les cheveux."

Les grands yeux bleus de Kurt s'illuminèrent. Il observa ses flacons comme un enfant cherchant avec lequels de ses nombreux jouets il allait jouer. Il opta finalement pour un shampoing pour cheveux sec et abimé.

"Désolé, mais le gel, ça ne pardonne pas..." Affirma le châtain en caressant quelques boucles du bout des doigts.

Blaine lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"De toute façon, je n'ai pas emmené mon pot, et j'imagine que tu n'en as pas."

Son sourire contamina Kurt. Un week-end avec un Blaine cheveux-libre ? Un pur bonheur ! Il pourrait les caresser sans risquer de le décoiffer ou de s'écorcher un ongle dans une plaque de gel !

Il en oublia presque leur nudité, leur proximité. Kurt lava les cheveux de Blaine avec un regard pétillant tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de son corps (avec un gel douche parfumé aux fruits de la passion, le préféré de l'Anderson).

* * *

Et voila, déjà un autre. Mais je me suis regardé certain sketch d'Anthony Kavanagh et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...


	6. Vélo

Blaine profita de l'absence de son petit ami, partit chez sa tante Mildred pour la journée, pour réunir les New Direction au Breadsticks.

« J'ai un problème, commença-t-il.  
_Ta coupe de cheveux ? Demanda Santana.  
_... Nnon... C'est à propos de Kurt... »

Mercedes se redressa sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à reprocher à Mon homme ?  
_R-rien... En fait, il veut qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble mais... Je sais pas si, moi... Je... »

Finn blêmit et se redressa sur son siège :

_Quoi?Quoi?Quoi? Il veut quand même pas... Sauter le pas ? »

Blaine rougit.

« Non ! Non ! Bien sur que non... Il veut qu'on fasse du vélo ensemble...  
_Comme c'est romantique, commenta Rachel.  
_Mais j'en ai jamais fait...  
_Moi qui croyais que tu avais touché le fond en sortant avec Hummel..., souligna Santana.  
_Et... On est sensé t'aider ? Fit Quinn.  
_J'espérais... Kurt avait l'air si enthousiaste... Je veux pas le décevoir. »

Mercedes acquiesça.

« Mais d'où tu sors ? » S'enquit Puck.

Blaine fit un petit sourire désolé.

« T'inquiète pas, nous, on va t'aider ! » Déclara Rachel avec un geste englobant tout le petit groupe.

Soudain, Artie se redressa sur son fauteuil :

_Euh... Même moi ?  
_Qui mieux que toi peut l'aider ? S'indigna la petite brune.  
_Eh bien, un fauteuil est très différent d'un vélo et/..  
_Peu importe ! Le coupa Quinn. On va essayer et si tu n'y arrive pas, tant pis pour toi. Et je te préviens, je ne passe pas ma journée à ça. »

Le ton dur et froid de la blonde fut sans appel. Ils se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard sur dans un parking vide, à vélo. Blaine était venu à pied, faisant avancer le vélo à côté.

* * *

Le « cours » débuta et fut très long, plein de chute pour le pauvre Anderson qui devait jongler entre son vélo et les conseils tous aussi différents que les membres de New Direction.

Finalement, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck et Lauren s'en allèrent au bout d'une heure, lassé. Sam, Finn et Mike, celui-ci ayant sa petite amie installée contre lui, s'étaient assis sur un trottoire avec Artie.

Il ne restait plus que Rachel et Mercedes qui tenaient bon et essayaient tant bien que mal d'apprendre à Blaine à conduire un vélo.

Mais la journée se finit et c'est déçu et ne sachant toujours pas tenir sur un vélo que Blaine rentra chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il dut se rendre chez Kurt, où celui-ci l'attendait avec impatience. Il sonna et son petit ami lui ouvrit. Il l'embrassa et Blaine put sentir son excitation sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es prêt ? S'enquit le châtain en le tirant au garage.  
_Eh bien...  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu ! Le pique-nique, la couverture, la crème solaire, les lunettes de soleil que tu affectionne tant, une trousse de secours au cas où et...  
_Kurt ?  
_Oui ? »

Devant son sourire et ses yeux bleus pétillants, Blaine se sentait encore plus misérable et l'embrassa, cherchant ses mots.

« En fait... Je... Je...  
_... Blaine, ça ne va pas ? »

Le brun inspira longuement et dit d'une traite :

_Je ne sais pas faire du vélo ! »

Il avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le visage déçu de Kurt. Il attendit la tempête, une réaction et sentit seulement des bras l'enlaçer et le corps de Kurt secoué de tremblements.

« K-kurt ? Tu pleures ?  
_N-non... » Pouffa l'autre.

Il riait. Il se moquait de lui ? Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je le savais déjà, Blaine ! Fit Kurt, riant de plus belle.  
_C-comment ?  
_Wes me l'a dit quand je lui ai parlé du projet par texto, pour savoir si ça t'intéresserait.  
_Et tu n'as pas voulu changer le moyen de transport ?  
_Non. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. Kurt lui souriait, apparemment fier de lui. Le châtain recula et retira le drap qui recouvrait... Un tandem ?

« Il appartenait à mes parents. Tu aura juste à pédaler. »

C'est romantique... C'était Kurt.

« J'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt, ça aurait éviter aux New Direction de passer leur après-midi avec toi.  
_Comment tu sais ça aussi ?  
_Mercedes m'a prévenu. »

Blaine fit une moue boudeuse.

« Et moi, j'aurai du te dire dés le début que je ne savais pas faire, ça m'aurait éviter une humiliation. »

Kurt l'enlaça.

« N'en parlons plus, une ballade très très romantique nous attend ! »

* * *

Et voila, une autre scène de ménage a encore failli éclater x)

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !


	7. Keep the lights on

Kurt referma les pans de son manteau en sortant du cinéma. La température était proche du zéro mais il avait les joues et le corps en feu.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Blaine, les joues tout aussi rose que les siennes et ils se lancèrent un regard gêné. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer un salle quart d'heure quand les parents de Kurt sortiraient à leur tout, suivit de Finn et Rachel.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de les inviter... Commença le brun.  
_J'ai proposé à mon père parce que c'était plus ludique que _Brokeback Mountain_. Je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de... De... »

Il marqua une pause en lui lançant un regard équivoque puis reprit :

_Et je n'avais pas prévu que Finn et Rachel insisteraient pour venir. »

Blaine acquiesça lentement et lui prit discrètement la main. D'autres personnes sortaient lentement du cinéma.

« C'était quand même intéressant, non ? »

Kurt resta un moment silencieux et déclara juste avant que Rachel n'arrive :

_J'ai bien aimé le personnage de Paul.  
_Kurt ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la petite juive.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait autant de... De scène de...  
_Je t'avais dis de voir la bande annonce avant d'acheter ta place.  
_Tu sais le nombre d'heures que je vais devoir passer chez le psy à cause de toi ?  
_Il t'avait prévenu de ne pas venir, intervint Blaine.  
_C'était moins de douze ans, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Continua le châtain.  
_En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à un film érotique comme ça ! »

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour la dévisager. Elle les ignora et soupira :

_Finn est vraiment pas bien et il a dit qu'il ne pourra plus vous regarder en face. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent, légèrement amusé mais aussi confus. Mais leurs petits sourires disparurent quand Burt et Carole arrivèrent à leur tour, accompagné d'un Finn blanc comme un linge. Quand ce dernier croisa le regard de Kurt, il rougit tellement qu'il en devint violet et balbutia précipitamment :

_J'te jure que j'ai pas vomis ! »

Kurt l'ignora royalement et demanda :

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout ce temps ?  
_Finn ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Carole avec douceur.  
_J'ai pas vomis ! » Répéta le plus grand avant de blêmir de plus belle.

Il y eut un silence.

« Je vais attendre dans la voiture. » Fit le quaterback en s'éloignant.

Carole le suivit. Blaine commença à faire de même jusqu'à ce que la poigne de fer de Kurt le saisisse par le bras.

« Toi, tu restes avec moi. » Lui marmonna-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Le brun allait répliquer quand la voix las de Burt s'éleva :

_Kurt, tu m'expliques ? »

Le contre-ténor se raidit et lui fit face.

« T'expliquer quoi ?  
_Ne m'oblige pas à le dire... Est-ce que, tous les deux, vous faites ça ?  
_Non, répondit aussitôt Blaine.  
_Bien sur que si. »

L'ancien Warbler écarquilla les yeux et darda un regard paniqué sur lui. Il voulait son extermination par une longue et douloureuse torture ou quoi ?

Burt soupira lentement. Kurt le coupa alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole.

« Sauf que Blaine et moi... On ne se drogue pas et on ne se trompe pas, ni avec quelqu'un en chair et en os, ni en téléphone rose. (Blaine, ne me rappelle pas l'épisode « Chandler »)  
_Kurt, je préférais encore _BrokeBack Mountain_. Au moins eux, ils ne nous montrent pas leur corps à corps. Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à que ce soit si...  
_Violent ? » Compléta son fils.

Le garagiste acquiesça tout en dirigeant ses yeux clairs sur un Blaine transi de panique.

« Hey, zen gamin. J'ai pas d'arme sur moi. »

Ce qui était sensé le rassurer ne fit que plus encore faire tressaillir Blaine d'appréhension.

« Papa... Je pensais pas non plus qu'il aurait de scène comme « ça ». Mais c'est plus... De notre temps, tu vois ? Aujourd'hui on a plus besoin d'aller camper avec seulement une petite tente dans le fin fonds de l'Amérique pour pourvoir s'aimer. Tu comprends ? Et puis maintenant, tu sais comme ça se passe, à peu près.  
_... Toutes les histoires gay se finissent comme ça ? » S'inquiéta finalement Burt.

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que le réalisateur a voulu rendre son film universelle...  
_Ce que Blaine essaie de dire, reprit Kurt avec agacement, c'est que... qu'on soit hétéro ou gay, l'amour ne suffit pas à rester en couple avec quelqu'un.  
_C'est vraiment ce que disait le film ? S'enquit Blaine en se penchant à son oreille pendant que Burt réfléchissait.  
_J'imagine... J'espère... »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet tout en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs doigts entrelacés. L'homme en face d'eux finit par soupirer de nouveau.

« Aller, on rentre à la maison. »

Il se détourna d'eux et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Blaine sourit un peu.

« On s'en sort pas si mal.  
_Ca se voit que c'est pas ton père que tu viens de choquer. Ce film va le faire tergiverser pendant au moins un mois. »

Devant l'air atterré de son petit copain, Blaine se sentit coupable et l'embrassa de ses bras.

« Il nous suffit juste d'être sage pendant un moment, pour le rassurer.  
_Et comment on fait ?  
_Hm... »

Le brun réfléchit un moment. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se restreindre dans leur intimité de la maison et surtout de la chambre. Car Burt envoyait Finn faire des allers retours dans le couloir pour qu'ils n'oublient pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison.

Heureusement que parfois, Blaine avait sa maison pour lui tout seul... Ah, mais d'ailleurs...

« Je suis tout seul.  
_Pardon ?  
_Mes parents ne sont pas là pour un moment. Cooper les a invité à venir voir sa maison en Californie.  
_Sans t'inviter ?  
_J'ai décliné. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi avant de reprendre les cours. »

Kurt sourit tendrement. Ils montèrent dans sa voiture, le plus vieux derrière le volant, en direction de la demeure Hummel-Hudson.

« Donc tu me proposes de venir passer plus de temps chez toi ?  
_Tu as bien vu la réaction de ton père. Ça deviendra quasiment impossible de même simplement s'embrasser sans qu'il ne psychose. Et même pour ça, Carole ne pourra le rassurer. Sans parler de Finn et Rachel qui vont peut-être se liguer pour que tu ne touches pas à la drogue.  
_Pourquoi je serais le soumis ? S'enquit Kurt avec une moue boudeuse.  
_Parce que je gagne à chaque fois. Et justement, personne ne s'inquiétera quand tu te plaindra que tu as perdu.  
_Que vous êtes fourbe, monsieur Anderson. »

Ils rirent, leur gêne peu à peu envolée.

« Il faut dire aussi, reprit finalement Blaine en attrapant sa main, que ce film était plutôt très excitant. »

Sa remarque fit encore plus rire le châtain. Quand ses spasmes se furent calmer et qu'il eut un meilleur contrôle, il ajouta :

_On pourra toujours le regarder rien que tous les deux quand tu l'auras télécharger. »

Le brun sourit. Il avait un petit ami parfait. Kurt lui sourit quand son portable vibra. Blaine le prit (car il conduisait évidemment).

« Un message de Rachel.  
_Que dit-elle ? »

Blaine lut le sms et rit.

« Ça y est, Finn a rejeter son repas de ce midi. »

* * *

Bonjour ! Désolé pour l' "attente", j'étais sur une autre fanfic d'un autre sujet et l'inspiration ne venait plus pour ce petit recueil, jusqu'à hier en fait.

J'ai été voir au TAP Cinéma le film _Keep the lights on_. C'est un peu le nouveau _Brokeback Mountain_, d'après les critiques, et cela m'a donné cette idée. Je vous mets le résumé :

Erik est réalisateur de documentaire. Paul est avocat.  
Tous deux sont homosexuels, l'un assumant, l'autre pas. Ils se rencontrent un soir pour une aventure sans lendemain mais, très vite, décident de se revoir.  
À mesure que se développe leur relation, chacun, de son côté, continue de combattre ses propres pulsions et addictions.

C'est un film interdit au moins de 12 ans et pourtant, je trouve personnellement qu'il se rapproche plus du film érotique pour moins de 16 ans. Après ce n'est que mon humble avis, puis que presque tous les quarts d'heure (Durée du film : 1 h 41), on les voit coucher ensemble. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de drap comme dans Sexe entre amis, vous voyez ? Ni de plans pour ne filmer qu'une certaine partie. Bon évidemment, il y a des moments où on ne voit rien. Pas d'inquiétude. Et on ne voit seulement pas les parties génitales (d'où l'appellation de film "érotique" et non "pornographique" mais j'imagine que, pour la plupart, vous savez la différence entre les deux.).

Dans tout les cas, je conseille ce film pour ceux qui peuvent le voir. On a le TAP à Poitiers, parce que oui, il ne passe pas au cinéma. Et je ne sais même pas s'il va sortir au cinéma.

Il n'y a même pas de doublage français, c'est en VOSTFR donc... Mais il est bien (oui, tout ça pour dire ça...)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! (Je poste à cette heure parce qu'en Psycho, t'as presque pas cours de la journée. Oui, je retourne travailler...)


End file.
